Shingeki no Pairing
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Mikasa terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. Armin se mordía las uñas al ver que podía perder a su amada. Reiner usa tácticas de conquista que vio por televisión. Christa fue secuestrada. Ymir usa mallas ajustadas. Berthlordt es arrastrado en las tonterías de su amigo. Eren entra en coma (en palabras de Mikasa). Y Jean… ni siquiera está en la friendzone. [Adv: Crack]
**Summary**

Mikasa terminaba de arreglarse el cabello. Armin se mordía las uñas al ver que podía perder a su amada. Reiner usa tácticas de conquista que vio por televisión. Christa fue secuestrada. Ymir usa mallas ajustadas. Berthlordt es arrastrado en las tonterías de su amigo. Eren entra en coma (en palabras de Mikasa). Y Jean… ni siquiera está en la friendzone.

…

 **..**

 **.**

El día amaneció soleado en la ciudad. Crista decidía que conjunto de ropa usaría en la tarde, Armin se desperezaba de su manta –más bien intentó, pues no lo logró-, Reiner daba sus 15 vueltas a su patio, Annie comía cereal, Sasha iba ya por el tercer plato de huevos con tocino…

En fin, un día normal.

-¡Eren, Mikasa! –Gritó Carla desde el primer piso- ¡Bajen a desayunar!

Mikasa se terminaba de cepillar el cabello. Ese día en particular necesitaba lucir perfecta, por lo que se colocó un lazo rojo a juego con su bufanda. Se perfumó, lustró sus zapatos, alisó su falda y con un fino rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Mirándose por cuarta vez en el espejo del baño, decidió que estaba lista y salió a la habitación de Eren. Entró sin tocar como era su costumbre, y lo vio aún dormido con la baba cayéndose.

-Matar…titanes… hamburguesa con queso.

La pelinegra suspiró pero no se desanimó al ver a su ahora novio dormido. Este día debía ser perfecto, después de todo en la revista de chicas confiscada por Shadis-sensei decía que el primer mes en toda pareja significaba el inicio de muchos más.

" **-Oh Mikasa, ven conmigo a una casa en la montaña –decía Eren con su hermoso cabello largo y pulcro sobre un corcel- Galoparemos hasta el final de los tiempos y tu bufanda nunca estará hongeada ni sucia.**

 **-Eren…**

 **Y así ambos enamorados se besaron en la puesta del sol, sabiendo que un futuro prometedor los esperaba en el mañana. Porque siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos"**

Un color carmín apareció en las mejillas de Mikasa y su vista se perdió en el techo. Algo típico de ella en el último mes. Carla, que pasaba por ahí con la cesta de ropa sucia recordó que la cita de Mikasa con el psicólogo era el próximo viernes. El hecho de que una adolescente de 16 años se quedara 3 horas mirando al techo diciendo cosas cómo "Eren sí… sigue así, no quites tus manos de mi cuerpo", ya la estaba preocupando. Demasiado.

Mientras tanto Eren se removía en su cama, ajeno a toda la tensión que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lo veía, sí. El Titan Colosal dispuesto a robar su preciado tesoro: una hamburguesa.

(-¡No! –Chilló aterrado- ¡Por lo que más quieras esa hamburguesa tiene doble tajada de queso!

Pero era inútil. El Titán en un bocado se atragantó la deliciosa carne empanizada. Eren gimió de impotencia y cayó de rodillas.

-Los expulsaré… a cada uno de ustedes… ¡Malditos Titanes!)

-¡Ahhhh!

Se levantó de un salto de la cama un tanto somnoliento y asustado. Suspiró y sobó su cabeza, el golpe le había dolido. Distraídamente ojeó su reloj y, oh… deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Pero que… ¿¡7:15 de la mañana!?

…

-¡Jeager, Ackerman! ¿¡Por qué demonios siempre tienen que llegar tarde!? –Shadis-sensei no se veía de muy buen humor, sobre todo porque su caricatura animada había sido cancelada de la televisión y no pudo divertirse junto a ese chamaco perro y la salchicha amarilla parlante*.

No iba a soportar a nadie, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Es que Sasha le pidió dinero a Eren para el autobús, y cómo Eren no la quiso dejar sola en medio de la calle, tuvimos que volver a casa por su dinero.

-¡¿Eh?! –gritó Sasha espantada al escuchar la "excusa-disculpa" de Mikasa.

-¿¡Maldita, de nuevo tú!?

Brauss comenzó a lagrimear y rezar silenciosamente al Dios del tocino. Ahora sí que su tutor la iba a castigar no dejándola comer por todo un año.

¡Era muy joven para sólo comer tres comidas al día!

-Mentira cochina, profesor –refutó alguien a su costado. Sasha giró la cabeza sonriendo y dando una mirada agradecida a su ahora salvador- Sasha estuvo toda la parada del autobús conmigo, vimos a Eren y Mikasa salir corriendo de su casa, de seguro llegaron tarde porque Eren no se terminaba de poner sus medias con diseño de cachorros.

-¡No tenías por qué decir ese detalle! –chilló el Jeager avergonzado, las risas del cara de caballo se oían hasta el frente de la pizarra.

Connie ignoró el reclamo de Eren e infló el pecho con orgullo. Proteger a su novia era uno de los mejores placeres de su vida (aparte de la goma de mascar). Armin lo miró asombrado, de seguro era un hombre ejemplar y salvaría a su novia de las injustas acusaciones de sus amigos, era un héroe, un trovador, un orador nato, un superhombre, era…era…

-Descuida, Connie – comentó Jean intentando calmarlo- Quizá no hayas evitado el castigo de tu novia, pero quedaste como un héroe… al menos para ella.

Bufó molesto por los intentos de Jean de animarlo. Sí como no, bien que se estuvo mofando de él cuando Shadis-sensei mandó a la Brauss y a él a la sala de castigo. Su discurso no sirvió de nada y ahora Sasha estaba llorosa con el estómago rugiéndole.

Si seguía así, de seguro atraería a un titán.

Jean los acababa de dejar. Sonrió malicioso y, sin decir nada se acercó a la Brauss que murmuraba sobre su querido obento especial, que tenía frutas y salmón y una bebida de piña. La besó, acallando sus reclamos y ella se dejó llevar por el dulzor de los labios del Springer. Juraba que su estómago se estaba sintiendo más lleno.

…

-Mikasa, ya basta no soy un bebé por Dios.

Desde su noviazgo, Mikasa se había vuelto mucho más cuidadosa con él. Lavaba su ropa, le daba de comer, inclusive una vez se metió en la ducha cuando él estaba bañándose para "lavarle la espalda". Todo ya lo estaba cansando… bueno excepto lo último. Si antes Mikasa lo trataba antes cómo a un niño de seis años, ahora parecía ante sus ojos un mocoso chillón de dos años que hasta debes vigilarlo cuando va al baño.

Todo lo que deseaba era comer a gusto su hamburguesa con triple queso (¡triple!) preparado por su madre. Ignorando el hecho de que la hamburguesa tenía la forma de su rostro (nota mental, Mikasa no debe ayudar a preparar sus almuerzos), el olor era embriagador y la baba se le caía. Le dio un mordisco. Se deleitó ¡Era sabrosa!, la jugosidad de la carne y el queso fundido bailaban en su boca. Ya iba por el segundo bocado cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Eren, debes comer más verduras.

Suspiró cansado y molesto aunque ya se le hacía rutinario esas palabras, llegando a la escena anterior.

-Mikasa, vamos sólo deseo comer esta hamburg- ¡Gah! –Pero la pelinegra no entendía razones, y sin más le embutió un trozo de brócoli en la boca -garganta- con amor.

-Yosh yosh, Eren ya sabes que necesitas crecer sano y fuerte, así les enseñarás buenos hábitos alimenticios a nuestros… h-hijos.

Mikasa se perdió en una típica fantasía familiar, y Eren…bueno, luego de cinco minutos donde su vida pasaba por sus ojos y su rostro se tornaba azul, Marco quien estaba en el club de primeros auxilios, vino a su rescate y con una maniobra Heimlich Eren pudo expulsar de su garganta a ese brócoli asesino. Marco sonrió orgulloso, pensando en que lo ascenderían a vice-presidente del club por salvar a un joven de ahogamiento por golpes de unos malhechores (de verdad quería el puesto, válgase la semi-mentira). Por lo que, no se dio cuenta sino hasta tres minutos más tarde de que Eren necesitaba atención médica y llevarlo a la enfermería.

Ya con el Jaeger en una camilla, Marco decidió que Eren le debía un favor, así que cuando despertase haría que fuera un testigo falso para su próxima promoción.

Se molestó en cargarlo dos pisos, no se quedaría sin recompensa. Y no, no valía un sincero "gracias" ni el hecho de haber salvado una vida de tantas.

…

\- … ¿Reiner-san?- volvió a preguntar la rubia con neutralidad.

-¿Sí, que deseas Christa? –preguntó más que sonriente.

-¿Por qué estamos en un altar… y con uniforme escolar?

Después de la acción heroica –e inútil- de Connie, Reiner se comenzó a plantear muchas ideas en la cabeza: si ese idiota con complejo de Krilin había defendido a su novia… entonces él que seguía a Christa todos los días a su casa (y cuando no había exámenes se quedaba afuera de su casa a esperar que salga y en una ocasión una vecina lo denuncio de pedofilia, la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos daba mucho que decir); entonces él que sabía la marca de shampo, jabón, ropa y demás cosas que usaba; entonces él que la espiaba en los almuerzos recibiendo miradas ácidas de Ymir y una sonrisa de su amada; entonces él que ya había pensado, planeado y todos los verbos parecidos en el hecho de casarse con ella; entonces él, a quien ella había curado sus heridas luego del partido de quemados e, incluso, rompió parte de su hermoso vestido amarillo patito porque no había vendas; entonces él que había estado enamorado de Crista oficialmente desde hace dos semanas, estaba más que preparado que digo preparado, **Enamorado** cómo para decidir que la quería cómo esposa.

¿Y ella? Bueno, para el musculoso rubio era más que obvio que ella también sentía lo mismo y más, mucho más. Lo confirmó esa misma mañana cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo.

-Maldición, Bertholdt dónde estás… -masculló. Su amigo no había vuelto desde que tuvo que ir al baño. Un guerrero siempre debe eliminar lo que no le sirve, dijo. Pero ¿más de treinta minutos no era suficiente? Comenzaba a sospechar que Berthlordt en vez de "descargar su vejiga" estaba descargando otra cosa… en otro depósito. Y juró que él y la bruja de Ymir se habían estado dando miradas lascivas y sugerentes durante toda la clase, que su amigo se había estado relamiendo los labios mientras la chica hacía como si lamiera una paleta dulce. No preguntó nada –por su salud mental y porque creía que eran imaginaciones suyas- y salió a comer su obento.

Y de pronto, sucedió, unos cabellos dorados se posaron frente a su vista. El mundo paró, levantó la mirada y encontró unos bellos orbes azules que lo miraban con amabilidad y carisma. Y sus labios pronunciaron unas simples palabras, pero para él fueron las más hermosas –y únicas- que ella le había dirigido.

-Reiner-san –dijo con una sonrisa de diosa-¿No desea que comamos juntos?

Crack. Dobló su tenedor, su mirada se oscureció.

"No desea que comamos juntos" "no desea que comamos juntos por siempre, en un mesón y siendo marido y mujer" "Reiner-san…" "sonrisa de diosa…"

-Christa, ten una cita conmigo.

…

-Armin, ya te dije que no es para tanto….

-¡Sí lo es, Annie!, no trates de tapar el sol con tu bonito dedo.

-Es al revés Armin –murmuró sonrojada por el "bonito dedo"- Tu tratas de hacer que el sol sea demasiado grande como para que un dedo no lo pueda tapar.

-Eh, Annie, eso no tiene mucho sentido. Después de todo el sol mide aproximadamente 150 millones de kilómetros –habló con una mirada seria.

La rubia suspiró cansinamente. Habían estado así desde que terminó el almuerzo y las clases se suspendieron después de un escándalo ocurrido en las instalaciones del club de exploración.

-¡Ich bin so strudel, ich bin so strudel …! –Oyó gritar a Hanji-san corriendo a través de los pasillos- ¡Acabo de ver al enano como vino al mundo!

Detrás de ella venía una muchacha extremamente sonrojada y con cabello caoba. Petra, si no se equivocaba, llevaba puesto sólo unos pantalones caqui y sandalias, el cabello revuelto y un gran sonrojo, sin contar el hecho de que no llevaba brasier y una camisa desabrochada. Además, la seguía el tipo enano llamado Levi con sólo los calzoncillos puestos gritando maldiciones y promesas de muerte a Hanji. Armin chilló asustado, viendo como Levi se acercaba tirando todo a su paso e ignorando las miradas de sorpresa y/o vergüenza al verlo en prendas menores. Armin se colocó frente a Annie en un vago intento de protegerla.

Pobre ingenuo.

-¡N-no derribarás a Annie! –su tono amenazante no surtía efecto deseado si se veía que la voz y piernas le temblaban. Levi hizo caso omiso a su advertencia y, sin consideración, lo lanzo al otro lado del pasillo. Gritó asutado, pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron antes de aterrizar en el piso.

-Armin…

El rubio gimió de impotencia y le sonrió a su novia, creando un sonrojo en ella.

-Muchas gracias, Annie. Lo siento no pude protegerte, soy un inútil, deberías dejarme atrás y seguir con tu vida… de seguro conocerás a un tipo parecido a Chuck Norris y se casarán, vivirán juntos y…y, -no pudo continuar pues los labios de una muy sonrojada rubia lo besaron brevemente.

-C-cállate…

Armin se sonrojó, e iba a volver a besarla. Sin embargo, un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Cuatro ojos apestosos ya verás, cuando te agarre haré que comas mierda de titán y te sacaré el pulmón por el culo!

-¡H-heichou, cálmese! –decía Petra.

Después de eso, Armin no había dejado de disculparse con ella y deprimirse otro tanto. Sus disculpas llegaban desde un "lo siento" hasta un "cuando seamos grandes prometo ser el amo de casa y hacer todo lo que deseas por mi idiotez". Y aunque para unas chicas una actitud así sería como un rollo de canela y miel, después de una hora de seguro se sentiría como ella hasta la más _"pink"_ de la escuela: como tomar leche cortada con azúcar blanca. Oh, sí, Annie odiaba la azúcar blanca. Eso daba mucho que decir a su situación.

-Armin… -repitió por cuarta vez- Te dije que no te pongas así, no es para tanto…

-¡Claro que sí! –refutó. Annie lo iba a callar con las otras veces, pero se detuvo, algo en él había cambiado- Si sigo así ¿Cómo te podré proteger en otras situaciones? Yo deseo ser alguien que pueda salvar a la chica que ama, darle lo que necesite y ser su ayuda y compañía –el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora mientras él se iba acercando, se quitó su preciada manta, para ponerla sobre la sonrojada rubia. Besó su frente suavemente y con voz ronca dijo- Quiero ser capaz de ser como ese príncipe de los cuentos que tanto te gustan pero no admites… porque, en verdad, te amo Annie.

Las cosas cursis le daban ganas de darse un tiro en la sien y que coloquen en su lápida:

" _Aquí yace Annie, una chica común que murió a causa del estúpido sentimentalismo barato Psdt: Muéranse todos, dejo todos mis CD's de música a Armin Arlet"_

Pero no pudo evitar arrojarse a los brazos del Arlet y estampar sus labios en un beso apasionado. No uso palabras bonitas, más bien comunes que hasta Connie las podría haber usado de declaración. Pero aun así no evito que la dulzura la embargara por dentro –porque por fuera seguía con su misma cara de pan- y desatara su pasión contenida. Armin le siguó el juego, iba a colocar las manos en su cintura, pero un estruendo interrumpió el cursi momento.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

Ambos voltearon para ver de quién había sido el grito. Armin por curiosidad y Annie para saber quién fue el ingenuo que se atrevió a detener el momento romanticón y apasionado de boca a boca que rara vez tenía con Armin. Se sorprendieron al saber que ese grito no había sido de nada más ni nada menos que de…

Ymir.

…

Jean se encontraba incómodo. Por una razón tan compleja como estúpida: no tenía pareja. Vamos, inclusive el idiota de Connie había sido capaz de tener novia. Sentía que sobraba ahora en su círculo de amigos. El hecho de ser el único del grupo en no tener pareja le resultaba extraño. Se estaba preguntando constantemente: ¿Tenía algo de malo?

" _Cara de caballo"_

" _Joder mocoso, tu aliento huele como lo que Auruo deja en el baño"_

" _Ahora no Jean, estoy buscando a Eren"_

" _Ey mhp Jean, el moco de tu nariz luce cómo un brócoli… ah delicioso"_

Manoteó al aire olvidando los comentarios. Suspiró y echó un vistazo a la ventana, sorprendiéndose al ver una pelinegra en medio del patio de la escuela sin mover ni un músculo.

-¿Qué rayos hace Mikasa allí…?

Confundido, pero con una extraña confianza, se encaminó a donde estaba su amor platónico. Después de todo era 7 de abril, el día donde comía doble omelett recién hecho por su madre, dónde su madre no lo llamaba "Jean-boo", dónde recibía una tarjeta de felicitaciones de su amigp imaginario (pero no pudo llegar ese día, después de todo su amigo tuvo que viajas a la Sabada africana cuando él tenía 4 años… al menos eso le dijo su madre) pero igual no perdía las esperanzas. Así es damas y señores, ese día Jean emanaba confianza extrema, porque ese día era…

-¡Es mi cumpleaños malditos pubertos! –gritó al llegar a clases. Buscó con la mirada a dos pelinegros, uno idiota y otra hermosa. No los encontró, bufó molesto y se sentó. Agradeció los "feliz cumpleaños Jean" de parte de sus compañeros. Ja pobres idiotas, mientras ellos eran adolescentes hormonados de dieciséis años, él ahora era todo un hombre de diecisiete años y un pelo en el pecho. Por ello se colocó en frente de Mikasa y con su mejor sonrisa seductora practicada durante horas, dijo.

-Hey Mikasa, ¿no te apetecería tomar alg-?

-No.

Rápido y sin anestesia, en una palabra: Mikasa. El chico miró al piso desilusionado. Aunque ¿para que engañarse?, si ya se lo veía venir. Tras dos años de enamoramiento Jean Kirshtein tiró la toalla al conseguir el amor de la Ackerman, pero cada vez que decidía seguir con su vida. Esa cabellera negra, sedosa y pulcra aparecía, nublando sus pensamientos optimistas y resignados.

Hubo un tiempo en donde comenzó a creer que no se había enamorado de Mikasa. Vamos, podría llegar a ser arriesgado –idiota- pero no masoquista al contrario de Eren. Quizá solo quizá, se había enamorado del cabello de Mikasa solamente. Sí eso debó ser. Con esa idea en mente aquel 7 de marzo salió con aires de ganador al patio de la escuela, su aura de soberbia y galanteo se escuchaban a kilómetros, en palabras de Sasha.

Oh, sí nada lo pararía ahora que estaba libre. Ya se lo imaginaba, él siendo perseguido por chicas, ( _"¡Kya Jean-sama!_ ) _._ Sonrió posando la mano en el mentón, le gustaba la idea. Dobló el pasillo directo al auditorio, las chicas lo esperaban…

-¡Escuchen bien cabrones Mikasa Ackerman ahora es MÍ novia, y si uno se atreve a decir lo contrario…me aseguraré de que ella los haga pedazos!

Tras el grito de un sonrojado Eren, Armin chilló emocionado y aplaudió con lágrimas en los ojos. Mikasa por otro lado tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Miró descaradamente a Annie, su eterna rival en llamar la atención del Jeager. La aludida no le tomó importancia, pues su mirada estaba ocupada en esa araña de la esquina.

Los demás alumnos de la clase N° 4 se sorprendieron de sobremanera. Sasha tragó el ramen que estaba en su boca, Connie frunció los labios, Ymir dejó de abrazar a Crista y a Berthlordt se le cayó el agua que bebía. Marco quien era el más empático del grupo, se acercó a Jean y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Su aura de tristeza era muy evidente.

-D-descuida Jean –intentaba calmarlo- No es para tanto…

Oh, sí es para tanto. El Kirshtein se para, con la mirada oscura, se acerca al Jeager por la espalda mientras este da explicaciones a los chismosos de la academia. No se da cuenta de su presencia hasta un momento después. Jean aprovecha que se ha girado para cogerlo de la camisa, Eren le replica pero Jean no lo escucha y, con un tono lleno de furia e impotencia, grita.

-¡Wahhh! ¡Malditos bakas~! – y huyó del lugar a esconderse bajo su cama. No se supo de él hasta una semana después. Se la había pasado comiendo omeletts y viendo Titanic una y otra vez.

Al menos eso fue lo que dijo su madre al justificar la falta de su Jean-boo.

-Por cierto, Jean –Mikasa interrumpe sus recuerdos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

" _¿Qué haces tú aquí y no con el idiota de tu novio?"_ Desea preguntar pero calla. A Mikasa no le gusta dar explicaciones.

-Pues no mucho, estabas aquí y vine a ver qué hacías –responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella asiente distraída y Jean muere por un tema de conversación. " _Veamos… ¿El clima?, no, muy desesperado; ¿las plantas? Que yo sepa a Mikasa no le gusta mucho la jardinería; ¿comida? No Jean ella no es Sasha… ¿Eren?"_. Se asustó en demasía, joder ¿tan desesperado estaba cómo para hablar de ese idiota? Y no importaba si a Mikasa le encantaría hablar de ese tema por horas.

-Jean –él la mira- ¿Has visto a Eren?.

Eren, Eren, condenado Eren.

-No –farfulla- De seguro está en el club de exploración haciendo algo sobre sus odiados titanes o que se yo, no sé dónde podrá estar ese idio… simpático de Eren.

Mikasa suavizó su expresión. Si, Eren es simpático, se dijo.

-Bien entonces me voy. Adiós.

-M-matte Mikasa…

Pero ya se había ido. Jean cayó al suelo, abatido. "Pobre" pensó Mikasa al verlo así, su lazo se había deshecho así que volvió para recogerlo. En eso tuvo una epifanía, un recuerdo, un flashback o lo que sea. Caminó un poco hasta un Jean con aura depresiva y, dudosa, lo llamó.

-Jean…

-Ahora no, Mikasa. Estoy deprimido porque Mikasa no me hace ni puto caso, ni siquiera puedo estar en la friendzone. Y para colmo no se acordó de que hoy es-

-Sí, es 7 de abril, mi aniversario con Eren y tu cumpleaños, Jean.

-¿¡Ya sé que es tu jodido aniversario con tu jodido idiota!? ¿¡Bien!? Lo sabía Mikasa eres una insensible – dijo señalándola con el índice- Sólo te preocupas por tu maldito Eren, Eren esto Eren el otro, Eren hoy es cumpleaños de Jean… Ere-

Se calló rememorando lo dicho por la pelinegra. Volteó a verla, seguía con su mirada indiferente. No, no podía ser… ¿verdad?.

-…Mika-

-Feliz cumpleaños, Jean.

Silencio.

1.

2.

3.

-¡Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!

Los alumnos del lado Titán se asustaron. El profesor Titán Colosal no podría haber descubierto su escondite de revistas para adultos. Sin más huyeron despavoridos, gruñendo y asustando a uno que otro alumno del área humano.

Mikasa se sintió incómoda. No, eso era un eufemismo. Espantada y/o aterrada era la mejor palabra, después de todo el ver a un Jean quitándose los pantalones en medio del patio, ver sus calzoncillos color rosado pálido y un montón de "Mikasa" delineados con marcador que no era aprueba de agua, bailar el Gangnam Style y gritar como si estuviera poseído; no era agradable a la vista.

Para nada, en absoluto, definitivo. No, no… ¡no!

Por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño de chicas para refrescarse la cara y las ideas. Maldición, dijo. Bueno, al menos hizo su buena acción del día. La imagen mental de un Jean en calzones la hizo estremecerse. Nunca más miraría el pantalón de Jean un 7 de abril, quizá en otra ocasión sentiría la misma compasión –lástima- por el joven al ver el broche de "Hoy es mi cumpleaños, por favor salúdame". Debía encontrar a Eren y hacerla olvidar esa horrible imagen con muchos besos y apapachos. Y luego tal vez, tal vez, las cosas se podrían subir de tono… y calor.

-Hey, Sasha ¿no crees que Mikasa está murmurando cosas de ero-libros?

-¿Mh? Claro que no Connie, sólo habla algo sobre que Eren le dé su salchicha con mayonesa. Argh, Eren tiene una salchicha, ¡compremos unas 12!

-Ya ya, vamos- respondió, no muy convencido. Estaba seguro que Mikasa se refería a la "otra" salchicha de Eren. Pero bueno, a él sólo le interesaba revisar cuánto dinero tenía ahorrado en su casillero. Comprar 12 salchichas no le saldría barato.

…

\- Reiner, ¿Aceptas a Crista, para amarla…

-R-reiner-san…

-Respetarla…

-Descuida Crista, sé tu marca de shampoo favorita, cuando vivamos juntos me aseguraré de comprarte uno diario- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-… y desearla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto, como todo guerrero.

Muy bien definitivamente estaba asustada. Luego de que Reiner le pidiera una cita se sorprendió bastante, nunca había tenido mucho contacto con el rubio. Al parecer de ella, era muy tímido, algo así como un Armin más oxigenado y fortachón, pero aun así aceptó con gusto. El incidente entre Levi-san y Petra-san se hizo de que hablar en toda la escuela. Las clases se suspendieron y entonces su cita comenzó a dar rueda. Caminaron por el campus de la escuela con objetivo de ir a una heladería. Crista estaba nerviosa, era su primera cita a solas con un chico. ¿Dónde estaba Ymir ahora? rayos, justo cuando más necesitaba a su mejor amiga esta no aparecía. Y hablando de Ymir, donde estaría. Recordó que le dijo que iba a los sanitarios, que curioso, juraría que vio también a Berthlordt yendo al mismo lugar…

-Christa –la voz del rubio distrajo sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista para verlo totalmente serio, tragó saliva suavemente y sonrió.

-¿Si, Reiner-san?

" _¿Si cariño?"_

No supo bien que responder, esa sonrisa bajo sus defensas. Se recompuso y habló.

-¿Vamos a un sitio más privado?

-¿Uh? ¿Para qué?

Para pedir libremente tu mano en matrimonio con el anillo de chupete que compré a cincuenta centavos en la tienda de la esquina, quiso decir, pero se contuvo. No, Crista se merecía algo más romántico… ¡Eso es!, en las noticias vio que un chico llevó a su amada al estilo nupcial a la iglesia sin decir nada y que ésta al verse frente a un altar se emocionó tanto que le dio el sí al joven sin que este pregunte nada. Tanto así que no le molestó el hecho de haber sido dopada con medicamentos de dudosa procedencia.

Claro que Reiner olvidó el hecho de que estos tipos cuyos nombres son irrelevantes, tenían cuatro años de relación, insinuaciones de matrimonio y un pez dorado muy bonito llamado Goldie.

Por esa razón, cogió el experimento que hicieron la semana pasada en química de su mochila: un trozo de brócoli hongeado y putrefacto bañado con el formol que tenían los médicos en el asilo de su abuelita. ¿El tema? Objetos radiactivos. Que plutonio, que uranio…

¡Brócoli señores!

Y Crista no pudo evitar nada. En cuanto la cosa verde entró en contacto con su nariz, su mente se nubló y lo último que vio fue a un pedobear rubio que le sonreía, a su parecer, pedófilamente.

-Ymir, ayúdame…- musitó antes de caer inconsciente.

 **En otra parte, exactamente en el baño de mujeres de la escuela secundaria Titán…**

La pecosa dormitaba en el pecho de un pelinegro. Y suspiró de placer al sentir como él le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza. Para ser franca, creía que los rumores de que Berthlordt estaba enamorado de Annie eran ciertos en un principio. Ósea, el hecho de que Hanji-san lo dijera por los parlantes de la escuela al comienzo de clases lo hacía muy notorio y difícil de esquivar. Su relación con el pelinegro ya iba por los tres meses. Una relación que ni la Crista sabía.

Ella es muy inocente, se dijo Ymir. Todavía no debe pensar en esas cosas para adultos.

Si bien Berthlordt era muy buena persona, novio y –amante- compañero, su amigo era todo lo contrario, según ella. Ese rubio que no-se-dig-na-ba-a-recor-dar-nom-bre siempre estaba espiando a Crista, mirando a Crista durante la clase, oler la caja del obento de Crista luego de que esta se extasiaba…. ¡Y lo peor es que ha Berthlordt no le molestaba!

-Está enamorado de ella, Ymir. No es un mal chico, sólo dale una oportunidad.

Chistó molesta, y dale con lo mismo.

-Ya te lo dije Berthlordt, me importa una mierda si el mismo Papa se interesa en mi Crista. Lo mandaré a rodar.

Él rió nerviosamente. "Tal parece que te hablas con la arpía de Ymir, ¡Ayúdame con mi historia de amor Berthlordt!". Sí claro, como si fuera tan fácil. El amor predestinado de dos semanas de su mejor amigo lo estaba incluyendo a él, y eso era muy peligroso. Conocían a Crista desde hace dos años y, hasta hace dos semanas, su amigo comenzó a tomar interés por ella. Ridículo para muchos, pero para el pelinegro era totalmente real. Real en el sentido de que tuvo que estar dos noches en prisión debido a la denuncia a su amigo. Real en el sentido de que Ymir no le habló por una semana al ver que no evitaba en lo absoluto el hecho de que Reiner espiara a Crista en los almuerzos. Real en el senti-

Bing.

 _ **De: Reiner Thu' Xamaquito Braun**_ _ **(Love Crista)**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Sé mi padrino de bodas!**_

 _ **Te espero en la casa de Hannes-san para que me des tu apoyo cómo gran amigo, sólo tú puedes ser mi padrino de bodas Berthlordt, eres en quién más confió desde que Marcel se fue al extranjero. Ya sabse, el sitio dónde Sasha esconde la comida que roba de la cafetería. ¡Voy a casarme Berthlodt! :'D. Estoy un tanto nervioso… u.u'.**_

 _ **Psdt:**_ _ **Reiner Thu' Xamaquito Braun (Love Christa ) ha enviado una foto**_

-… ¿Hola, Erwin-sensei? Creo que reservaré una cita con usted para mañana. Sí, sí después de la clase que tendremos de psicología pasaré por su despacho.

En la pantalla de su celular apareció la foto de Crista inconsciente en los brazos de un Reiner de lo más sonriente. Detrás de ellos, estaba un Hannes-san totalmente ebrio y risueño. Maldición Reiner, murmuró. Tecleó rápidamente en su celular.

-¿Qué escribes?...-musitó una Ymir soñolienta

Se paralizó, no, Ymir no debía saber nada de esto.

-N-no es nada. Sólo hablo un poco con Marcel, tú sabes.- Ella asintió.

-Bien.

Respiró sonoramente cuando ella se giró satisfecha. Reiner podría ser un acosador obsesivo, pero él deseaba tener sobrinos, ser su padrino y fingir ser el ratón de los dientes cuando se les caigan los dientes de leche.

 _ **De: Berthlordt Fubar (Dota Frikis´s)**_

 _ **Asunto: Esto es ilegal**_

 _ **Reiner… ¡La estás secuestrando por Kami! Deja esta tontería y vamos a comer helado de yogurt con sabor a menta y chocolate cómo en los viejos tiempos ¿ya? Recuerda los pasos para una relación que vimos en internet, Christa debe estar asustada. Anda, déjala ir.**_

Enviar.

Suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello. Esto lo estaba asustando demasiado.

Bing.

 _ **De: Reiner Thu' Xamaquito Braun (Love Christa)**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Eres cruel frente al amor verdadero! :c**_

 _ **Reiner Thu' Xamaquito Braun ha enviado un mensaje de voz**_

Aceptar.

Ymir comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Por algún motivo sentía que su peligrómetro de Christa estaba en alerta roja. Que extraño, pensó, que yo sepa Christa se encuentra en la escuela. Pobre y dulce Christa, de seguro estará esperándola en la salida totalmente so…

 _ **-R-reiner-san ¿¡Dónde estamos!?**_

…la

 _ **-¡Hic!, vaya vaya Reiner, quién diría que la pequeña Christa aceptaría casarse contigo, ¡Joder romperán la cama en su luna de miel! ¡Hahaha!**_

 _ **-¡No diga eso Hannes-san!**_

 _ **-Exacto, todavía somos muy jóvenes para esas cosas. Cuando salgamos de la escuela, con seguridad.**_

 _ **-¡Reiner-san!**_

Crack.

-¡No~! ¡Mi teléfono nuevo!

Sin decir palabras Ymir tomó a un Berthlordt lloroso del cuello de la camisa y lo comenzó a arrastrar por los pasillos de la escuela. Ese maldito…, pensó.

" _Ymir, ayúdame…"_

-Christa… -gimió de impotencia y arrepentimiento. Si no hubiera sido débil la rubia no estaría pasando por una situación tan traumática.

No te preocupes Christa, habló Ymir mientras colocaba pintura en su pistola de agua. Por mi honor y afición a tomarte fotos mientras te duchas… ¡Ese lolicon no se casará contigo!

Y así, Bat… digo, Ymir se dispuso a salvar la mano de Christa junto a Berthlodrt. Quién seguía llorando por su teléfono roto.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Christa actualizó su estado:

"Ymir, sálvame D':"

-Hic, oye Reiner. Dime ¿de dónde salió ese sujeto?

-Ah, fue el único sacerdote que encontré a tiempo.

-Ya veo…

Armin quien paseaba con Annie agarrados del meñique, vio un gran cartel fuera de la casa de Hannes-san.

 _Todos los alumnos de la clase 4° están cordialmente invitados a la boda del semestre._

 _Novios: Reiner Braun y Christa Lenz_

 _Padrinos: Berthlodrt Fubar y_ _la bruja_ _Ymir_

-Deberíamos ir.

Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido. Annie no gustaba de las reuniones o fiestas.

-¿Estás segura Annie?

-Sí, pero primero compremos palomitas. –Habló con su usual expresión neutra- De seguro correrá sangre cuando Ymir se entere de que su amada Christa se casa.

-A-ah, no creo que eso sea lo correcto…

-Además Reiner es un conocido, no podemos faltar.

-Sí… en eso tienes razón.

Sin más, la pareja se dirigió a la cafetería. En una pelea a sangre las palomitas nunca pueden faltar.gg g lkfpodfk

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note: Esto se empolvaba en mi computador, entonces lo subí.  
Depende de la recepción si me animo a hacer la segunda parte xD.  
Sin más…**

 **Deja un review si lo amaste, lo odiaste o lo vomitaste.**


End file.
